The Turnabout Cold
by AGodofIrony
Summary: Maya wonders why Phoenix fell into the Eagle River. She decides to confront him about it when they're organizing the folders. Phoenix finds himself on the recieving end of the Magatama, and Maya almost breaks him down. Implied Phoenix/Maya. T&T references


-1A.N. This is my very first foray into Phoenix Wright fan fiction. I usually write Sonic the Hedgehog fan fics, but after playing my first Phoenix Wright game, _Trials and Tribulations_, I'm inspired.

It's only an one shot though, but contains some spoilers for the game. Also, some implied Phoenix/Maya.

I apologize if I got anything wrong! I hope you enjoy it!

0000000000

One Ace Attorney sighed, shuffling through papers and attempting to make sense of the filing that his assistant had 'organized.' No matter which way he looked, Phoenix Wright could not make heads or tails about it.

"Ugh…I need to find that file for my case tomorrow!" Phoenix said, slumping down in his chair with a large stack of manila folders on his desk, "Maya, get in here!"

"Yah Nick?" his assistant, the heir to the Fey Channeling Technique asked, poking her head out from the other room.

"I need to find the file for our client, and I can't make heads or tails of this filing system!" Wright answered, looking a little frustrated, then abruptly sneezed.

"Darn it…I thought I was over my cold…"

Maya sighed and shook her head, grinning and selecting a folder from inside the mess that Phoenix Wright had made, and pulled, the rest of the folders falling over and dumping their contents everywhere.

"Well, that wasn't suppose to happen," Maya said, staring at the fluttering papers around them, Phoenix sighing and slumping back in his chair, groaning in frustration.

"At least tell me that's the file we need…" Phoenix then added, looking up hopefully towards the folder Maya had selected. Maya handed Phoenix the folder, and he glanced through it, then tossed it unto the desk.

"And it's not…Come on Maya…ACHOO…Let's get to work," Phoenix sighed, rubbing his nose on his sleeve, sniffling slightly.

Maya nodded and both of them began to pick up papers and folders to stack them and begin sorting.

"So…Nick…" Maya began after a few minutes, "I thought your cold was gone."

"Me too…" Phoenix sighed, "Maybe I was to hasty. Maybe it was just my determination to get Iris off the hook that made me feel better…"

Maya paused, frowning as she stared at a paper, then placed it into it's correct file, "How did you get the cold anyways? Franziska said that you fell into the river…"

"Oh…" Phoenix chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, his face suddenly contorting as another sneeze started to come, but died away, "Ugh, that's even worse then sneezing…Maybe it was the Special Course Pearl put us through…"

Phoenix picked up a folder and checked the label on it, and selected a few papers to place in it, then put the folder into another pile.

"So, you did fall into Eagle River?" Maya wondered, "How did you manage that?"

Phoenix Wright paused, and looked up from a paper he was going over, then sighed, "Uhhh…It's not important. I just…lost my footing, that's all."

"Lost your footing? How close to the edge were you?" Maya pressed on, a stack of papers by her forgotten, "You hated that bridge…"

"Well…I really don't want to talk to much about it…" Phoenix said. Maya's eyes opened wide, then narrowed into a smirk as she saw two Psyche Locks suddenly appear. It seems Nick was hiding something…

Lunging forward and digging into Wright's pocket, much to the lawyer's protest, Maya took out the Magatama (and Phoenix's wallet, which she hid), then presented it to Phoenix.

"Really Nick? Looks like you're hiding something…" Maya grinned evilly, the world around them fading out, Phoenix Wright now finding himself on the receiving end of the Magatama.

"Listen, Maya, really. It's not important," Phoenix said, looking at the small green gem clutched in the Channeler's hands.

"I don't think you lost your footing Nick," Maya began, relishing this. She could see why Phoenix did this, "If I remember right, Franiska said you fell when trying to cross the bridge…"

"Well, you remember how bad that bridge was! There was hardly anyway you could cross it! We almost fell before, remember?" Phoenix said, chuckling slightly. "Not hard to believe though, huh?"

"But Nick…" Maya began, "The bridge had been on fire just recently, yet you still crossed it! You knew it was dangerous, but still did anyways! It has to have been something really important!"

Phoenix Wright let out a little 'urk' as a Psyche Lock shattered, leaving just one now.

"I…I dropped something…" Phoenix then said hastily, "And I couldn't lose it…"

"Really? What did you drop?" Maya wondered, not believing him.

Phoenix cast his eyes about, thinking, then said, "The Magatama! I couldn't loose it! It fell out and bounced to bridge!"

Maya smirked, then shook her head, "Nice try Nick, but no go! There was a lot of snow, no way would the Magatama would have bounced to the bridge, and why would you have it out anyways?"

Phoenix Wright gulped, but shook his head, remaining steadfast, "Alright, so what? I was…worried…About Pearl!"

Maya sighed and shook her head. He was still hiding something, the remaining Psyche Lock told her that, "Pearl? You didn't know where she was, either on the bridge or over it. Besides, Larry told me already what you seemed so concerned about…"

Phoenix's eyes widened, and he mentally told himself to talk to Larry later.

"The person or thing you were so worried about…was…"

Maya leaned in, a sparkle in her eyes. This was to good! Nailing the Ace Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright in his own contradictions? Maybe Maya should go into lawyering!

"Mr. Nick! Mystic Maya!" a young voice suddenly called out, the door to the office being opened suddenly, and the real world came crashing back down upon Maya and Phoenix, "I got us lunch!"

Maya blinked, distracted, and Phoenix grabbed the Magatama from Maya's relaxed grip and put it in his pocket, letting out a sigh of relief.

Pearl came in with a smile on her face, holding up a few boxes of Chinese take out, then paused, noticing the mess.

"Oh my! What happened?" Pearl wondered, looking at the paper and folders.

"Maya knocked these papers and files all over," Phoenix sighed, then got up, "Let's have lunch, and all three of us can organize this afterwards. It'll go a lot faster if we're fed and working together."

"Okay Mr. Nick!" Pearl said, and Phoenix followed her into the other room to set up the lunch, Maya looking at them as they left.

"Heh…Hide all you want Nick, but I know why you tried to cross that burnt out bridge," Maya chuckled to herself. Fishing about her person, she then pulled out Phoenix's wallet.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, opening it up, "This thing is empty!"

0000000000

A.N. My first ever Phoenix Wright fan fic…No idea if I'll write another one. And yes, this is just a one shot. Felt right to end it like that.

Again, I apologize if I got some points wrong. I only played Trials and Tribulations, so what I know is from that. I really want to play any of the other games too!

I do not own Phoenix Wright and all related titles.

This story idea is mine though. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
